


First Day of The Rest of Your Life

by Caffeinated_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America's Birthday, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mentor Tony Stark, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, eventual stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Writer/pseuds/Caffeinated_Writer
Summary: A newbie at SHIELD your first assignment is to watch a slumbering Steve Rogers. A pain in the ass or a blessing in disguise? Only time will tell.





	First Day of The Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> From the ending scene in Captain America: The First Avenger  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plgniAt36YY&list=FLWlRZBe3tQgwd3z2GTsbq8Q&index=5&t=0s

“He doesn’t look all that special,” You thought, picking at your nails in boredom. You knew you were in the minority when it came to the excitement around Captain America, not finding him nearly so interesting and just another part of history which would often end up on your test.

In high school, you often found solace in your mentor, Tony Stark, who was equally (if not more so) disinterested in the Captain and his achievements.

Now -5 years later and a member of the organization SHIELD- you couldn’t help but long for those days. Nobody at work could stop talking about Steve since he had been pulled out of the ice. While you thought it was an amazing feat to come out of something like that alive so many years later, you didn’t think work needed to be all Steve, all the time.

You paced around the room leisurely, the only sounds being the light clicking of your heels and the dull sound of a baseball game coming from the old-timey radio set up in the super soldier’s room, which you had heard six times since your shift had started alone. You were pretty sure you had it memorized.

You sat down in the wooden chair close to the window with a huff. As you stared at the soldier’s slumbering face, you found yourself, for the hundredth time, wondering why Fury would assign you such a job. You were a newbie after all, and you had imagined someone as high profile as Captain America would get the attention of someone much higher in rank. And while your ego would love to assume it was because of your superior intellect, if you had to guess it was more likely punishment for speaking out against your superior so openly.

In your defense, you thought critiques were open! Hell, your superior, Karen, had brought you into the meeting!

You merely stated that although you agreed with the plan to slowly break the news of the 70-year rest to the super soldier, you didn’t agree with the way they wanted to do so. Clearly, based on the fake old-timey hospital room you were sitting in with a 1940s baseball game playing in the background, no one else had agreed with you. You didn’t think voicing that the radio was a “poor (stupid)” choice to add to the room would be considered overstepping your superior -especially since you hadn’t known the radio had been her idea…

And that…that was how you ended up staring at the handsome sleeping face of Captain America damn near bored out of your mind. You were currently 3 hours into your shift. A small part of you was tempted to trace your hand over his pale cheeks, or lightly brush the blonde hair out of his face. It was clear the boredom was finally getting to you. You were intent on directing your attention elsewhere until something caught your eye.

Standing from your chair you walked toward the slumbering soldier to see if your eyes had been playing tricks on you. When his hand twitched once again you were sure what you had seen hadn’t been a fluke. With baited breath you watched, waiting to see if the movement was a false alarm or preparing for something bigger. As the shuffling continued and the closed eyelids began to flutter, you decided to call it.

Turning away from the super soldier, you lifted your arm to speak into the mic embedded into the cuff of your shirt. “Code Blue…” you whispered, the sound of rustling bed sheets keeping you from repeating the code.

Standing a bit straighter you turned to face a (now) wide awake Captain America. For a moment he didn’t acknowledge you, too busy taking in his surroundings, but when he did everything stopped.

It was tense as all either one of you did was stare at one another, blue eyes clashing with (y/e/c). His eyes held some confusion but were strong and could probably intimidate the average person…

Being anything but average you stared back with a subtle but strong gaze of your own.

“Where am I?” Steve questioned, not unkindly. You were stopped from answering the question when the door opened, your superior entering the room.

“Good Morning” Karen greeted, looking down at her watch “or should I say afternoon.”

Subtly Karen nodded your way. Taking that as the signal to fall back while she took over, you stepped away from Steve. Silently, you walked over to the wall near the door she had entered through, the clicking of your heels highlighting the silence. Crossing your arms over your chest, you leaned back to observe.

“Where am I?” Steve repeated.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” Karen sent him a warm smile in an attempt to ease his nerves but from where you were standing it didn’t look like it had the desired effect. Silence again settled in the room as Steve took in his surroundings.

“Where am I really?” Looking up from the floor, you looked at the super soldier sharply. Something was wrong.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand…” Karen replied, smile beginning to fade. With raised eyebrows, you continued to watch the interaction with caution, fully aware of Steve’s shift in attitude but unsure of what caused it in a mere matter of seconds.

“The game…It’s from May 1941. I know because I was there.” He glared, slowly stalking towards you both. “Now I’m going to ask you again…where am I?”

It hadn’t been intentional, it really hadn’t. But what was happening right now was exactly why you had voiced your distaste in the radio which, just as a refresher, _**you had been punished for**_. Now because your opinion had been ignored, you were currently being backed into a corner by an angry Steve Rogers who looked like he would Hulk out any moment.

It was truly a laughable moment…and so you did.

“He’s observant.” You chuckled, condescending gaze planted on your superior who was, rightfully, far too terrified of the super soldier standing over her to notice.

“Who are you!?” Steve demanded. It wasn’t long before the room was filled with black ops, far too many if you had to say and by the look of Steve’s body language, he agreed.

“C…Captain Rogers…”

“Don’t bother.” You cut in; eyes’ purposely ignoring Karen’s annoyed ones. No amount of pleading was going to stop what was about to happen.

You barely had time to blink before Captain America threw a couple of the agents through the makeshift room. As you watched him jump through his improvised exit and look around the facility in confusion, your heart went out for him a little bit. You couldn’t even imagine how confused –possibly scared- he might be.

“Captain Rogers, wait!” He didn’t even spare Karen a glance. She pulled out her radio to call for a “code 13” while you took in the mess all around you, wondering how shit could have gone sideways so quick. You had spent months watching America’s golden boy without a single incident. It was an assignment you thought would be the most boring of your career and now here you were; staring out of a hole in the wall as grown men moaned and groaned on the ground around you. It seemed the Captain was intent on proving you wrong.

You turned to Karen, eyes full of judging gleam, “So…great plan, huh?”

* * *

 

You watched the chaos consuming the halls with a raised eyebrow. It was as if ‘stealth’ was no longer apart of these SHIELD agents’ vocabularies. At least it didn’t look like it as they ran like chickens without heads. There was a way to move with quickness without looking like you were which you found helped you maneuver around the chaos easily. Natasha would be proud.

You had already caught sight of Steve running out of the building and into the streets of New York. Unlike your colleagues, you knew blindly chasing after him would do no good, so here you were in the garage leaning against Fury’s personal car struggling to contain every bit of cockiness that was tempted to surface.

It didn’t work.

Almost the second you saw your boss approach a smirk found its way across your face and a sly comment was out before you could stop it. The feeling of being right was euphoric.

“Feel like listening to me now?”

* * *

 

"Turn right.” You advised, hands clutching the door handle as Fury caused the car to jerk right.

Agent Hill turned a stern but weary gaze your way. “Are you sure about this?”

“If you’re asking if I, a native born New Yorker, am sure of the directions I’m giving-“ slowly turning in your seat to glance at her “then yes, I am.”

“But hey, if I’m wrong we can just tack that on to another poor judgment call from you guys.”

You didn’t give them a chance to reprimand you for the comment before barking out another direction for Fury to turn. The van jerked and turned until it finally came to a halt in the middle of Time Square. And just as you predicted there stood Steve Rogers.

Afraid to spoke him into running again, you began taking slow steps towards Steve. Luckily, he didn’t seem too focused on you or the chaos going on around him as he was too distracted and confused by the lights of Times Square.

“At ease soldier!” Fury’s order snapped Steve out of his confusion.

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” Steve’s eyes shifted between yours and Fury’s waiting for an answer.

You took another couple of steps closer until you were shoulder to shoulder with Fury, “Captain Rogers, you’ve been asleep…for almost 70 years.”

He stared. For a moment he just stared at you as he tried to process what you had told him. You watched confusion swirl through his blue eyes. It was only when realization finally hit did he look away from you to look all the flashing lights and sounds around him and again an uncalled for pang of sympathy went through you as you watched him.

“You gonna be okay?” Fury asked

“Yeah, I just…I had a date…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky will be showing up in the later chapters :D
> 
> Thank's for reading <3


End file.
